Shinjiro Hayata
is the son of Shin Hayata, the protagonist of the ULTRAMAN manga and anime. Due to his father's merger with Ultraman, Shinjiro possesses Ultra Genes that he inherited from his father. A somewhat lonely boy with a good heart, Shinjiro carries on his father's legacy as Ultraman by donning the Ultraman Suit to do battle with evil aliens and other impending threats. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= :;Season 1 A young Shinjiro visited the Giant of Light Memorial with his father, Shin Hayata. Fascinated by the SSSP and Ultraman, Shinjiro was left to look around after his father met up with an old colleague, Mitsuhiro Ide, and was asked for an autograph. While trying to reach out to a Jet VTOL diorama, Shinjiro slipped and fell from several floors high, alerting everyone. Surprisingly, where a normal boy his age easily could have died, Shinjiro was, for the most part, fine but crying. By the time he and his father left, he was alright. This abnormality surprised Shin, who could no longer deny the fact that his son was not normal. 10 years later, Shin and Shinjiro have grown apart and seemingly estranged. At school, he spots Rena Sayama being bullied by a gang, and goes to confront them despite his friends telling him not to. As one of the bullies tried to attack him, Shinjiro accidentally twists the bully's leg, breaking it. Shinjiro then runs away and jumps across rooftops, unknowingly being stalked by a mysterious figure. Shinjiro leaves the house after arguing with his father and sits on top a billboard lamenting on being unable to control his strength. The mysterious figure speaks to him, saying that the kind of power he has should not be on Earth, before attacking him. Shinjiro escapes to a stadium but is cornered, and just as the assailant was about to kill him, Shin Hayata appeared and revealed to his son that he was Ultraman, while unveiling a powered suit underneath his coat. Shin reveals to his son that he knew about his superhuman powers all along before flinging him up to a SSSP helicopter and begun to battle Bemular. Aboard the helicopter, Shinjiro meets Ide once again, who had been ordered to keep Shinjiro safe and transport him away. Instead, seeing Shinjiro's frustration at being unable to do anything, Ide decides to provide him with the Ultraman Suit. Shinjiro accepts the offer and falls back into the stadium, putting the suit on as he took his father's place in fighting Bemular. After a long battle, Ide taught him to use the Specium Ray on Bemular, who surprisingly survived the attack. Seeing Shinjiro exhausted, Bemular simply reveals his name and leaves, before the boy passes out. Shinjiro wakes up in the SSSP base and is informed by Alien Zetton Edo that his father will be alright. Though he was initially shocked to see an Alien Zetton, Ide came into the room and both he and Edo revealed that the Earth had made peace with aliens by signing a deal with the Star Cluster Alliance, though there were still alien threats on the Earth other than Bemular. Shinjiro ponders on his powers for a while before accepting Ide's request to him to become Ultraman and is sent on various missions to help him adjust to the suit and build his confidence. His appearances were quickly noticed by the public, including Rena Sayama. Later on, Shinjiro is sent on his first true mission, to assist fellow SSSP member Dan Moroboshi take down a target. Upon entering the warehouse the alien was in, Shinjiro saw him feeding on the corpses of humans and was left shocked. Shinjiro quickly rushed in to attack, enraged at the sight of so many human corpses. However, Adacic had the upper hand and was nearly untouchable, and mocked Shinjiro for being a "fake Ultraman". Adacic takes the fight to the city nearby, disrupting traffic as they fought. Adacic temporarily stopped to mock Shinjiro for his incompetence and nearly kills Rena Sayama after she cheers Shinjiro on, and claims to be excited to be the one who would kill Ultraman. Adacic resumes his attack on Shinjiro, driving him into a corner. With very few options left, Ide released the Ultraman suit's limiter, pushing Shinjiro's powers to their limits. Taking it as a danger warning instead, Adacic thought he was winning until Shinjiro promptly sliced his left arm off, enraging the alien. Despite going all out trying to kill Shinjiro, Adacic was finally finished off with a Specium Ray that obliterated him. Shinjiro saw his father before passing out yet again. Moroboshi gets Shinjiro to follow him into an alley which somehow brings them into a city, to look for an informant. Moroboshi explains that this city is populated with aliens, confusing Shinjiro. Nevertheless, they stick to their objective and manage to find Jack wrestling in a gambling den. After his match, he tells Moroboshi and Shinjiro about the recent serial killings. Jack gets to know Shinjiro after Morobhoshi leaves, until Black King, Jack's opponent from earlier arrives to cut off their conversation by strangling Shinjiro. Fortunately, Moroboshi returns and scares the beast off. Leaving the city, Shinjiro asks Moroboshi why he was brought there, to which he explains that he was ordered to. Moroboshi also states that he doesn't like Shinjiro, leaving the boy shaken while he walks off. Shinjiro helps Moroboshi and his squad deal with Alien Robuton, but is unable to kill it after it disguises as Rena Sayama. Instead, he allows the SSSP to arrest it. Moroboshi once again scolds Shinjiro for his attitude, which has him doubting his powers. Afterwards, Shinjiro has a talk with his father about what it means to be Ultraman and finds out that he had been fighting Bemular for years, driven simply by the desire to protect his son. Shinjiro concludes that Ultraman is a curse. He and his father later see Moroboshi in the Seven suit execute Alien Bris, shocking Shinjiro due to how confident he was at killing. While going out, he finds Black King rampaging, looking for him. Shinjiro has no choice but to transform and fight but is initially unable to keep up with the monster's brute strength. He is flung into the crowd and almost kills a little girl, but due to his desire to protect others, he awakened the power of flight and managed to avoid getting anyone killed. Not holding back anymore, he used his newfound power and decapitated Black King. Proud of himself, he musters the courage to talk to Rena Sayama, who reveals that she hates Ultraman before she is picked up by Shiraishi and driven away. On the way to an SSSP meeting, he meets Moroboshi who further dismisses his abilities. They are sent to Rena's concert as they were informed about someone using Igaru's communicator. Shinjiro also hears Rena publicly admitting her hate towards Ultraman, who got her mother killed when she was a baby, due to a hospital collapsing on them while Ultraman was fighting an alien. Agent Adad then appears, getting floating bombs deployed over the heads of the audience. Shinjiro and Moroboshi transform and fight him, but they are overpowered. Adad also causes some of the lights to fall, making Shinjiro and Moroboshi catch them before they hurt anyone. A while later, Bemular arrives and challenges Shinjiro, even slicing off the roof of the building, which Shinjiro now has to hold up. After Igaru appears and gets killed by Adad, Shinjiro enters a fit of rage and destroys the falling roof with a Specium Ray, and tries to kill Adad, before the alien properly introduces himself and exposes the true culprits behind the recent murders. Shinjiro and Moroboshi cease attacking him after finding out that he was an agent of the Star Cluster Alliance. At the SSSP base, Shinjiro gets upset over Igaru's death but Moroboshi further states that he doesn't like his attitude. At school, a freshman named Seiji Hokuto approaches him and reveals that he knows who Shinjiro is, shocking him. Not knowing what to do, he seeks out Jack to vent his problems instead of reporting it to the SSSP out of fear of what Moroboshi would do to him and is told to watch out for Seiji. Back at the Giant of Light Memorial, he meets Rena Sayama once again even though she doesn't recognize him. She leaves as the Giant of Light memorial closes for the day. He sees Seiji again in public before getting a call from Ide for another mission, but unknown to him, Seiji hacks into his phone. Travelling to a warehouse, he fights against a creature unlike any of his previous opponents. He gets beaten until a new Ultraman shows up to help him, slicing the monster in half, before his arms blew up. The Ultraman left, but not before calling him "Mr Hayata" ("Senpai" in the original Japanese voiceover), giving him a clue to who the newcomer is. Shinjiro goes back to the Giant of Light memorial to ponder over what had happened and was sure that the new Ultraman was Seiji. Suddenly, Rena Sayama, under a very poor disguise, comes in to talk about the Ultramen who appeared her concert, and Shinjiro almost lets his identity slip. Their conversation is interrupted by a call from Ide, but unknown to them Seiji was listening as well. He and Moroboshi are dispatched to a train station to deal with a monster, but upon finding it, they see it is decapitated and Seiji was waiting for them, and he asked to join the SSSP. Shinjiro and Moroboshi bring him in to be interviewed by Ide. He goes home to talk to his father, who said he is not to blame for his identity being leaked to Seiji. Shinjiro goes to Seiji's class to talk to him but finds out from his classmates that he has never attended class even once. After school, he gets a call from Ide to go somewhere, where he sees Seiji blackmailing a man for money, and demands that he let the man go. They talk about what it means to be Ultraman, but their conversation gets more and more tense to the point where Seiji puts his suit on and attacks Shinjiro, who is reluctant to fight back but has no choice. After a brief battle, Moroboshi arrived and dealt with Seiji by slicing his left arm off and knocking off his helmet, saying that he would kill anyone marked for extermination, regardless of whether or not they are human. Shocked, Seiji picks up his left arm and helmet and leaves. When Shinjiro asked if it was alright to just let him get away, Moroboshi says it was part of the plan. Shinjiro rushes back to the base, where he sees Rena Sayama once more. He tries to talk to her but Moroboshi was watching them, so they have to take the conversation elsewhere. Rena tells him that she is going to New York soon and asks for his number, but their conversation is cut short when she spots a swing stage about to fall. Shinjiro leaves to "call Ultraman", and catches the falling men and the swing stage but left his phone behind which gave her the final clue to his alter-ego. Rena has to leave soon, so Shinjiro walks her to the train station. On the way, Rena gives her thanks to Ultraman from back then and the current Ultraman, realizing that they were trying to protect everyone, and gives Shinjiro his phone back before leaving. She gives Shinjiro a phone call as a farewell, telling him to stay the way he is. Shinjiro and Moroboshi are called in by Ide to discuss the airplane tragedy. He shows them the list of passengers, which reveals that Seiji and his family were on that plane, though all 247 passengers and crew were reported to have died. Shinjiro was present during Yapool's questioning and learned that Bemular was not the one who perpetrated the airplane incident 12 years ago, but was instead trying to prevent it. Upon finding out from Yapool that Seiji was after Ace Killer, Shinjiro and Moroboshi mobilized to deal with the threat. Moroboshi and a team try to sneak their way in and Shinjiro are placed on standby, much to his dismay, but the mansion was set to blow up upon the turn of the main door's doorknob. Shinjiro abandons his post to go help the rest of them, but he finds all but Moroboshi dead or knocked out. Moroboshi is seriously injured and they are attacked by Ace Killer. He repeatedly shoots Shinjiro and has Alien Nepenthes bind them to lure out Seiji, who appears shortly. Shinjiro's Ultraman suit is damaged in the process. Seiji is unable to keep up with Ace Killer but manages to free Shinjiro and Moroboshi. After dealing with the henchmen, Moroboshi helps Shinjiro deal with Nepenthes, but they are once again bound by its vines. Helpless, Shinjiro could do nothing but watch as Seiji gets badly beaten by Ace Killer. Enraged, Shinjiro finds the strength to release the Limiter under his power and kills Nepenthes with an Ultra Slash. He fights Ace Killer, and finally understands that there was never any reason to hesitate in fighting evil to keep people safe. Shinjiro continues to fight Ace Killer who is now no match for him, and disintegrates him with a Specium Ray that he fires with his own power. Ace Killer's hatchet emits a signal to an invisible spaceship in orbit, which fires a gigantic missile straight to their location. Out of energy and options, the three Ultramen could do nothing but stare at their impending doom. Suddenly, Bemular appears, firing a Specium Ray that destroys the bomb before it could injure anyone, as well as the gigantic spaceship. Shinjiro thinks he has to fight Bemular once more, but the alien says that would not be necessary as Shinjiro has fully "awakened". He leaves with Seiji, saying it would not be the first time he saved a human life. Shinjiro trusts him with that, and the battle is over. Shinjiro remains in contact with Rena, and life seems to go on as usual. But Ultraman's work is never done. :;Season 2 TBA }} Personality Shinjiro is a kind young man who possesses an unmistakable sense of justice, a trait he inherited from both his father and the latter's former Ultra partner. Initially insecure with his superhuman abilities, Shinjiro eventually embraced them upon learning its ties to his father's status as the former host and partner of the Giant of Light along with the title Ultraman and its burdens. Like Ultraman, Shinjiro will go on his way to protect innocent lives, even if it means he had to fight enemies. As much as he is willing to use aggressive force if it deemed necessary, he despises the idea of killing enemies and opted to either reason with them or sparing them once they no longer pose a threat. Whereas his father Shin approves this merciful approach, Moroboshi greatly detested this attitude and deemed him naive for it. Conversely, Shinjiro disapproved the latter's brutality and cold-blooded nature. Profile Shinjiro wears the , modeled after the famous Giant of Light himself. It was made as a reinforced model that his father Shin Hayata wore, but with added features such as a helmet, Specium Blades and the ability to fire the Specium Ray. Stats *Age: 17 *Height: 176 cm, 190 cm with the suit *Weight: 63 kg, 126 kg with the suit Powers and Weapons : On the suit, there is a mechanical Color Timer. ** : When Shinjiro's armor is forced to its limits he can release the limiter. This gives him a speed and power boost and enhances his Specium Ray, however, he has a short time before he is left completely drained of energy. When activated it appears that Shinjiro is glowing red and red streams of energy flow from his helmet's eyes and Color Timer. * : Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium Blades, which are multipurpose energy blades. They can be used to slice through objects and, occasionally, act as a defensive barrier to protect him from attacks. * : On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units when the left and right connectors are joined together, Shinjiro puts arms in the classic arm position the beam is automatically fired. The Specium Blades are deactivated before the beam is fired from the horizontal left arm. ::;B-Type * : Shinjiro can conjure twin rings of energy, one on each hand, and use them to slice through objects. They can also be thrown. * : A Specium Rifle that was designed for Shinjiro's use, to conserve the Ultraman Suit's energy. Its name is based off an old SSSP weapon, one that worked on the same principle as Ultraman's Specium Ray. *'Cloaking': The B-Type suit is capable of cloaking to stay out of plain sight. It takes on a far darker color scheme, mostly being black and grey, while the light-up parts turn a dark red. Shinjiro_Strength.jpg|Superhuman Strength Shinjiro_Landing.png|Shinjiro's resistance to landing from great heights Limit_Break_Specium.jpg|Specium Ray (Limit Release) Manga Shinjiro Profile.jpg|Ultraman suit Shinjiro_Limit_Break.jpg|Limiter Release E-manga Specium.gif|Specium Blades Light_Sword_Defense.jpg|Specium Blades (Defense) Manga Spec Ray.jpg|Specium Ray (Ultraman suit) - Anime= :;Own powers *'Ultraman Factor': Due to his father's merger with Ultraman before his conception, Shinjiro inherited his father's acquired Ultra genes which provides him with the following abilities: **'Superhuman Physique': Due to the Ultraman Factor within him, Shinjiro's body is exceptionally strong. He has physical strength far above any human, which also allows him to jump great distances, and he is also highly resilient to damage. **'Flight': Shinjiro subconsciously awakened the power of flight during his battle against Black King, out of his strong desire to protect others. ** : In the final episode, Shinjiro's rage allowed him to unleash the limiter by himself when the heat vents were blocked by Alien Nepenthes' vines. In this state, he has exponentially increased strength, speed and faster reaction time. *** : Shinjiro's Ultra Slash is enhanced, being larger and even has burning properties. *** : Shinjiro can fire a Specium Ray by himself, even when the Ultraman suit's mechanisms are destroyed. LimiterReleaseShinjiroVer.gif|Limiter Release UltraSlashShinjiroVer.gif|Ultra Slash (Enhanced) SpeciumRayShinjiroVer.gif|Specium Ray (Enhanced) :;Via Ultraman Suit *'Focus': The suit focuses the wearer's strength allowing them to make better use of their natural strength. *'Protection': While both provide protection, the newer model seemed to hold superior defense as it took Bemular's heat ray at point-blank range and was relatively unscathed, Shin's armor was damaged by Bemular's strength and extra arms. Shinjiro was still injured from the heat ray, but it is unlikely he would've even survived that blast without the armor. * : On the suit, there is a mechanical Color Timer. ** : The suit is built with a limiter that limits the amount of Specium energy that Shinjiro uses. When the limiter is released, the Specium Core turns red and Shinjiro is covered with a red aura. All of his capabilities are pushed to their maximum but as a trade-off, he has only 3 minutes to fight before being exhausted. * : Shinjiro's suit is armed with Specium Blades, which are multipurpose energy blades. They can be used to slice through objects and, occasionally, act as a defensive barrier to protect him from attacks. * : Shinjiro can conjure a ring of energy in his hands, used as a cutting projectile when thrown. * : On Shinjiro's wrists are connectors for the control units when the left and right connectors are joined together, Shinjiro puts arms in the classic arm position and the beam is fired when he slightly slides down his left arm. ShinjiroSuitUp.gif|Shinjiro wearing the Ultraman suit LimiterRelease.gif|Limiter Release AnimeSpeciumBlade.gif|Specium Blades SpeciumBladeDefense.gif|Specium Blades (Defense) ShinjiroUltraSlash.gif|Ultra Slash ShinjiroSpeciumRay.gif|Specium Ray }} Manga and Anime Differences *In the manga, it is never shown how Shinjiro wears his suit (though it is implied that he simply puts it on), while in the anime, it is transferred and built around him as he 'transforms' into Ultraman. *Shinjiro starts with his B-Type suit in the anime. *The Specium Ray is fired from the side of the horizontal left arm in the manga, whereas in the anime, Shinjiro slides down his left arm to fire it. Gallery Jiro_Hayata.png Shinjiro ultraman.jpg Sinjiro Hayata.png Shin Bem Battle.jpg Shinjiro Spec Ray.png Spec Weapons.jpg Manga_Shin_Shinjiro.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_Brooding.jpg Manga_Shinjiro_battle_scene.jpg Manga_Jiro_Ray_Stance.jpg Shin_Unmasked.jpg Ultraman Factor.jpg Shinjiro_Stance_Color.jpg Jiro_and_Morobshi.jpg Shinjiro Ultraman.png Ultramen ULTRAMAN.png ULTRAMAN Vol4 Alt.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Shin_Rena_Wallpaper.jpg ULTRAMAN figure.jpg Shinjiro Hovering.png Shin Bust.jpeg|A Bust of Shinjiro in the Suit. ShinjiroOffical.png Live Action/Promotional 20141111_04_30.jpg 20141111_04_24.jpg 20141111_04_25.jpg 20141111_04_26.jpg 20141111_04_27.jpg 20141111_04_28.jpg 20141111_04_29.jpg ultraman manga suit.jpg Trivia *In the manga story, Shinjiro is not the first-ever Ultra/human hybrid, that title belongs to his father, Shin Hayata. *Shinjiro's situation is similar to Daigo Madoka the human form of Ultraman Tiga who also gained his Ultra powers thanks to his DNA but through somewhat different means. The two are both descendants of Ultras, Daigo descends from the original Ultraman Tiga and Shinjiro the Original Ultraman. *In the overall Ultra Series, Shinjiro is the sixth canon human character introduced, confirmed to have Ultra Genes, starting with Daigo Madoka, then Keigo Masaki, Daigo's son Tsubasa Madoka, Daigo's ancestor Amu and Shinjiro's father. *During the second battle between his father and Bemular, the alien being stated that Shinjiro was not Shin's, what he meant by this is unknown but the statement may be related to the boy's Ultra Genes. *Shinjiro's battle armor has been compared to Iron Man's suit in terms of appearance and also the Guyver in terms of how it operates and its weapons. *Shinjiro is similar to Akira, the hero of a popular doujinshi (fan comic) called Hybrid Insector, created by the same individuals who created the ULTRAMAN Manga. The protagonist of that manga was the son of a Kamen Rider and gained Rider powers through a belt that created an exoarmor, similar to the one Shinjiro wears. *The child Shinjiro's voice actress, Megumi Han is the daughter of Keiko Han, whom voiced Lalah Sune in Mobile Suit Gundam. Coincidentally, both series (ULTRAMAN and Mobile Suits) takes place where Earth has become part of Extraterrestrial alliances and both features the protagonist fighting in suits (though the Mobile Suits are more of robots than exosuits). Category:Ultras Category:Manga Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:SSSP Category:SSSP Members Category:Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Category:Protagonists